


Bath Time Puppy Love

by BlueEyedColeslaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Special appearance by Taylor Jones, fluffy fluff fluff, sudsy fun times!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedColeslaw/pseuds/BlueEyedColeslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for somebody to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/64771948843/imagine-your-otp-washing-their-dog-a-sunday

“It’s just a bath, Taylor, I don’t see what all of the fuss is about,” Michael said while trying to keep a hold on the wriggling Newfoundland puppy in his arms.

  
The puppy looked up at him with sad eyes letting loose a soft whimper.

  
“You know that won’t work on me, Gavin’s the gullible one, not me.”

  
Taylor seemed to give up after that and allowed Michael to carry him out to the backyard. There they found Gavin finishing filling their inflatable kiddie pool with water from the garden hose. Gavin looked up and grinned when he saw the two, his green eyes sparkling.

  
“There’s my favorite boy!” Gavin exclaimed, walking over and pulling the puppy from Michael’s arms.

  
Taylor panted and licked at Gavin’s face.

  
“Oh, so now you behave,” Michael huffed.

  
“Obviously, Michael, it’s because I take better care of him,” Gavin said haughtily.

  
“Spoil him is more like it.”

  
Gavin just stuck out his tongue and carried Taylor to the makeshift bath. Michael followed behind and helped hold the squirming pup while Gavin scrubbed shampoo into his fur.

Everything seemed to be going well until there was no longer a puppy beneath Michael’s hands and he was falling face first into the sudsy water. He sat up sputtering and heard Gavin trying to muffle his laughter, small squeaks escaping every once in a while. Michael glared angrily at him until an idea popped into his head. Gavin seemed to catch on quickly and attempted to scramble away.

  
“Michael! No, Michael!” Gavin squawked as Michael lunged and dragged Gavin into the pool beside him.

  
“Not so funny now, is it?” Michael chuckled.

  
“It’s bloody cold!” Gavin responded with a shudder.

  
“Don’t be such a baby,” Michael said, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist and pulling him in to press their lips together.

  
“Ugh, Mi-cool, you taste like soap,” Gavin snickered as they pulled apart.

  
Michael rested his forehead against Gavin’s.

  
“You’re an idiot,” he replied lovingly.

  
The moment was broken when Taylor, the rogue puppy, decided that a bath was actually an excellent idea.


End file.
